The Serpent's Pass
by mastermind111
Summary: I could kill my friends, or join my enemy. Not good.
1. The Duelling Club

**_OK my first chapter dont be harsh. :D_**

"Die, Firius Feldgard."

Tom Riddle was killing fellow Firius Feldgard. Feldgard's black hair was messed up and torn, and he had just taken a hit from a hex called Detrimentum, a spell that is meant to defeat your opponent quickly. Blue lightning was flickering around Riddle's wand.

"We are fellow Slytherins, Tom," said Feldgard

"You betrayed me. You stole my passage."

"I didn't STEAL it! It is rightfully the Feldgard family's."

"You said you would give it to _me._"

"Before I knew you were evil."

"_CRUCIO!_"

Feldgard fell to the ground and took pain that no one could describe. Tom Riddle let go after a few seconds, satisfied with the damage Feldgard took.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Feldgard was shaking with fear. Not fear of Tom Riddle himself, but the pain and the curses that were to come from his wand.

"It will be quick. Be prepared," Riddle said, raising his wand.

Feldgard looked evil in the eyes for the last time.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

"AAHHH!"

Ben Feldgard was waking up at Hogwarts in his third year. Everyone was awake from his screaming.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, sleepily.

Ben looked around his Ravenclaw house common room.

"Nothing, just... a bad dream."

"Is it the dementors? Last night you took a real scare from them."

Ben remembered the night he had faced the soul sucking fiends for the 3rd time, at least. This time was the worst. He was so close to having no soul, only to have Connor save him.

"No, it's not the dementors, Connor," Ben replied.

Ben wasn't normal. He was supposed to be in Slytherin, like the rest of his family. He wanted to, but not the bad-boy kind.

Ben was a Parselmouth unlike any other. He could talk inside a person's mind, only in Parseltongue. His Detrimentum Maxima curse was as unusual as it could get. It didn't shoot lighting. It shot a blue ray of light that formed into a ball that crushed the enemy.

Ben was scared that he might hurt someone on accident with the spell. It had never happened before,  
though. Except on a few Snatchers.

He decided to drop the subject. He got out of bed and got dressed.

Rather sleepy, Ben whizzed through Potions and Herbology.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was when it got good. There was also a bad thing. Snape was teaching class.  
The good news was that today was Duelling Club!

Snape was teaching the students a few more defensive spells.

"Somnusio will knock your opponent out in an instant. If it is too weak, your opponent will only be sleepy," Snape explained. Ben wondered if he was hit by the Somnus charm this morning.

"Ben Feldgard, Connor Guild. Step up onto the platform. You two will duel eachother, and in the duel you must use the Somnusio spell. 1, 2, 3."

Ben shouted, "_Impedimenta!_" That was his favorite spell to use.

An orange blur hit Connor. He was knocked back.

But wait-he blocked it with a defense spell!

"_Everte Statum!_" A bright blur came out of the tip of Connor's wand.

While Ben was flying through the air, he cast Rictusempra on Connor.

It was like playing tag with spells. Back and forth bursts of light were emmited out of the two wands.

"_Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Protego! Flipendo!_"

Finally, Connor shouted, "_Somnusio!_"

As soon as it hit, Ben was knocked backwards, passing out in the process.

_Wow, it worked_, he thought. _Never thought it would work, because SNAPE taught it._

**_Hows that for my first chappy? The next chapter is gonna be Ben's POV._**

**_Review!_**


	2. Freaky Conjuro

**Ok so here's Ben's POV. New spell alert!**

**Chp.2 Freaky Conjuro**

"Ugh, that spell made me dizzy, Connor," I said.

"Sorry, Snape said to," he replied insincerely. He was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Hey! I got you in the face with Rictusempra!"

"And I still won."

"Quiet, students," Snape snapped. Dang, he made me so angry sometimes.

"The next spell we will learn is the Scaring Jinx. The incantation is 'Freaky Conjuro.' It will come out of your wand like a patronus and glow a certain color."

That sounded fun. I could scare Rebecca Morpho with it.

Oh. I haven't explained yet. Rebecca is this stuck-up Slytherin girl that always tries to beat me in everything. What is UP with that girl? She turned my head into a PUMPKIN once! What was that spell again, oh, right. Melofors, was it?

Anyways, I've gotten her back MANY, MANY, many times. She's gotten me back... well...more times than I have to her, but still, she's not better than me!

Off topic. Back to the spell.

"Feldgard, Morpho. You two will duel eachother and use the Scaring Jinx."

Why does he always choose me to duel? Does he LIKE seeing me fail? (Not all the time, OK.)

Oh, well. I get to beat up Rebecca. Hehehe.

"1, 2, 3!" Snape said.

"_Freaky Conjuro!_" I shouted.

A green glowing skeleton with a top hat appeared. It started dancing. I didn't see how this was scary, but to Rebecca it was pretty scary. I guess she was afraid of skeletons. I could use this spell all the time on her!

As Rebecca was screaming, the class was clapping. They obviously HATED Rebecca, too. She was mean to everyone.

"Thank you, Feldgard," Snape said as I walked by, not showing a sign of satisfaction.

I returned to my seat just as class ended. Man, that was fun, seeing Rebecca scream her head off.

Freaky Conjuro, thank you!

After class, I had some time to myself before Transfiguration. I tried out my spell in the common room again, and still it was a dancing skeleton that glowed green.

Maybe it was like a Patronus. It was different to everyone who tried it. Tiffaney Waylock, a girl in Ravenclaw, had a blue glowing Cobra for her Scaring Jinx.

Can this be cancelled out by a spell knocked in its way, like Avada Kedavra? I deflect that spell all the time with Reducto, because Snatchers and Death Eaters just DON'T know how to duel.

I'll have to study this spell more carefully. In the meantime, I have to go to Transfiguration.

**How's that for chapter 2? Review this, please.**

**TY for reading :D**


End file.
